


The Doctors Are In

by Corporal_Cupcake, videogamedoc87



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Cupcake/pseuds/Corporal_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hung up on a past that won't leave him alone BJ Hunnicutt moves to Boston to work with Charles. And he meets someone who might be able to help him move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctors Are In

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP that tumblr user corporal-cupcake and I did. It's still ongoing so to see more head over there and check it out. This is a labor of love and we are enjoying every minute of it.

BJ trudged down the stairs and hailed a cab. It was his first day at Boston General as a surgeon. God bless Charles for taking him in. If not for Winchester BJ likely would’ve drank himself to death by now. The prospect of your very male best friend who you are in love with getting married will do that to you. The cab pulled up at the hospital and BJ climbed out. He paid the cabbie and headed up to Charles’s office. After a quick meeting he headed down to the OR to meet the Chief Surgeon. One Dr. McIntyre.

Trapper was sitting at his desk, papers everywhere, a photo of his daughters sitting on the right corner and a photo of their mother, Melanie, laying face down next to it.Trapper jumped when his nurse knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” He looked up."Don’t forget you’re meeting that new surgeon of Doctor Winchester’s today." The peroxide blonde’s shrill voice rang out."Oh yeah, thanks, Honey!" The curly haired man called after her retreating form.Trapper sat up straight and stretched his long body. He flipped open the new doctor’s folder. “B.J. Hunnicutt… Huh. I wonder what the BJ stands for?”

BJ strolled into the open office."Um, hi. I’m Dr. BJ Hunnicutt. Reporting for duty. You are Dr. McIntyre right?"

Trapper spun around in the hospital standard rolling chair. He took a moment to regard the new doctor in front of him before standing and holding out a hand. “Yep, John Francis Xavier McIntyre, at your service. Though most people call me Trapper.”

BJ's eyebrows shot up."THE Trapper?! The one who left ten minutes before Hawkeye could get to Kimpo to say goodbye? It’s a small world isn't it?"He stepped forward and offered his hand.

Trapper, never one to miss a snappy come back, faltered. “Hawkeye was in Kimpo?” Suddenly, Trapper’s memories took him back to the Swamp. God he’d missed Hawkeye. “You know, I spent two and a half days trying to get in touch with him in Tokyo.” Trapper tried to fall back into his usual nonchalant tone. He was convinced he’d failed. “I wonder why Ol’ Charley boy didn't tell me you were at the 4077th.”

BJ grinned slightly and sat down across from the curly-haired man.

"Knowing Winchester, he probably thought it was beneath him to say anything. Radar mentioned that he’d tried to get in touch with Hawkeye. Apparently he was with an unlisted geisha. Hawk was pretty sore he missed you."

"Knowing Charles he’s more likely sitting in his office laughing at us." Trapper smirked. "I was pretty sore I didn't get to say bye either." Trapper’s smile faded briefly. "Hawk and I were pretty close in Korea. So, what brings you to Boston? Your file says your from California. Seems like a long way from home to me." He decided prying into BJ’s life was a good way to distract himself. Besides, Trapper wanted to push thoughts of Hawkeye as far from his mind as possible. 

BJ sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair."Personal reasons. That’s what brings me out here. And if it’s ok I’d like to leave it at that."He leaned forward and rested his chin on his fingers."He’s getting married you know. Hawkeye. I just found out a couple days ago. He asked me to be his best man."

Trapper nodded. “I've got some personal reasons of my own.” He glanced towards the flipped picture frame with out thinking about it. Trapper rubbed his face. “I leave yours be if you can leave mine.” He tried to make light of it."Hawkeye’s getting married huh? Good for him. I’m sure it’ll be a great wedding. Let me guess, Crabapple Cove in the fall, still warm enough to be out on the beach but cold enough for the leaves to have turned?" Trapper could feel his jaw clenching behind the plastic smile he wore. How could he still feel jealous after all these years. "I’m surprised anyone managed to get him to settle down."

"Sounds good to me. Yeah he said something about early September? I think? And I was just as surprised until I found out who it is. One Carlye Breslin. When I met her she was Carlye Walton but apparently that didn't last very long."BJ stood and walked over to the window."Honestly? I’m glad it’s you that I’m working for. I’m glad it’s someone who knows what it was like over there. Someone who will understand if I freeze for a millisecond while in the OR. No one in California understood. No one. Not even my wife."

"If you could keep up with Hawkeye you’re good in my book. And Charles can’t speak highly enough of you. And It’s rare enough when he says something nice about a person, let alone a full paragraph." He sighed. "Look, BJ, I get it. I still can’t stand to hear fireworks. And believe me, I understand wives not getting it. Mine’s moving to San Francisco with my kids." Trapper stood too. Stretching his long body out he asked "You want some coffee? The nurses here make it pretty strong but it’s better than what you drank in Korea."

BJ turned back towards the other doctor.

"Yeah that sounds good. Though I find it hard to drink really good coffee these days. I’m so used to swill that good strong coffee tastes funny to me." BJ walked to the door and stood in the hallway. "Which way to the mess tent?" he asked with a wry grin

"Lemme give you the nickel tour." Trapper marched out the door pointed to the right. "The ORs are straight down that hallway. Go through the double doors and you have your choice of scrub rooms. To the left" Trapper started walking "you’ll find the nurses station. We staff it with only the finest nurses. The curvy one with the peroxide dye job to rival Hot Lips," he pointed at a tall leggy blonde with green eyes "she’s our head nurse. Nurse Katherine Ladd. Just behind the nurses station is Post-Op, the other side of the hall is the SICU." Trapper’s tour carried on down the hallway and stopped six floors down in the cafeteria.

"I’m still not used to regular hospitals again. This place seems huge to me. Where do you hide the dirt?" BJ grabbed a cup of coffee and swerved towards an empty table."So, did you really switch Margaret’s face cream out with mayo?" He took a sip and grimaced. "Decent coffee."

"It took me a month state side before I could sleep in a real bed again." Trapper said sipping his coffee.  
With a chuckle he said “What didn’t we do to Hot Lips? Once, we even switched her perfume and Frank’s cologne. They didn’t notice for a week.” Trapper smiled and continued “We got up to some real trouble. By the end of my tour Hawk and I’d racked up at least sixty charges between us. Luckily for us Henry was good at getting us out of a jam.” His smile turned bittersweet as his thoughts turned to Henry.

 

BJ laughed, snorting into his coffee.

 

"I’m still not used to real beds and I've been home a year now. We replaced Frank’s aftershave with tinted sugar water once. He couldn't figure out why the flies wouldn’t leave him alone."

 

BJ set his coffee down and studied the other man.

"Hawkeye always spoke very highly of Colonel Blake. And you. What little I could get out of him. Frank hated me on principle so he wouldn’t even speak your name. Though I imagine showing up already drunk, and with Hawkeye to boot, on my first day didn’t help. But I’m glad Hawk was the first person I really met in Korea."

Trapper chuckled “I’d’ve felt bad for Frank I hadn't met him. We were all buddies the first few weeks. He even helped us name The Swamp. When he started trying to impress Hot Lips every thing went down hill. When Hawk and I built the still Hot Lips pitched a fit, so there goes Ol’ Ferret Face off to Henry’s office. Of course Henry comes down and asks when the gin’ll be ready. He requisitioned our first jar of olives for us.” Trapper’s smile was sad. 

“That was the first time we moved Frank’s bunk. We put it in a field and painted a ‘Caution: Mine Field’ sign.” He laughed."You’d’ve liked Henry." Trapper sighed, he was hurt that Hawkeye hadn’t talked about him. After all they’d been through. "Do you talk to him much? Hawkeye, I mean." He looked looked into his black coffee before taking a sip. "I can’t tell you how many times I’ve started to pick up the phone to call."

BJ smiled sadly. “A Frank who wasn’t trying to impress Margaret? I can’t imagine. I really can’t.”He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Actually the phone call about his wedding was the first time I’d talked to him in months. Once we got back we talked at least once a day but that fell off as his practice became more popular and I was busy with the hospital…" He trailed off tiredly.

"Anyway. Enough about the past. When can I start? I don’t like to go too long between surgeries you know. I might lose my touch."He chucked sadly.

Trapper noted how quickly BJ could change the mood of a conversation and smiled. “You know BJ. I think we’re going to get a long just fine.” He looked BJ in the eyes and thought about how similar the path their lives had taken was. “Yeah, just fine. Look, you were on my team as soon as Charles recommended you. As far as I’m concerned you can start yesterday." Trapper held his hand out again and said "Welcome to the team!" 

 

BJ smiled and shook Trapper’s hand. "Thank you Trapper. I think you’re right. I have a feeling we are gonna get along just fine. Say could you show me to my office? I’d like to make a phone call." He’d promised Peg he would call when he got settled in. She was being awfully nice about the whole situation, and had offered an understanding ear if he ever needed one. 

"C’mon." Trapper stood up and started walking. He took BJ to his office, stopping along the way to show him some of the more important sights. "This is it, your new home away from home. You’ll notice that aside from your uncomfortable desk chair you've also gotta uncomfortable couch." He pointed to an old, almost threadbare couch. "Great for napping, it’s almost as comfortable as the beds back in Korea." With his signature smile on he said “Well, unless ya need anything else I’ll leave you to get situated.” Trapper stood, hovering in the doorway, waiting to be dismissed. 

BJ flopped on the couch. After a moments wriggling he turned his head toward the other doctor. "You have a point about the couch. I’m pretty sure if I close my eyes I’ll see Hawkeye in that ratty red robe drinking hooch out of a martini glass and Charles will be listening to Mozart and trying to drown us out." He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. As much as he hated Korea he’d made some of the best friends he’d ever had. "Thanks again Trapper. I appreciate you taking me on Charles’s word alone. It means a lot. Hey, what time does your shift end? Heck what time does my shift end? If they end at the same time could you show me a place to get a good drink around here?"

 

Trapper chuckled. “Y’know I’ve still got the yellow robe to match his red one. And if ya whanna be ignored to Mozart you can just go the Charles’ office.” Briefly his smile turned wistful. “Both our shifts end at six and I’d love to get a drink. Maybe that way the bartender will think I’ve got some friends.” He joked. “I’ll pick you up at six.” Trapper winked cheekily at BJ and laughed. "Well, I’ll leave ya to it." Trapper turned to walk away but stopped short. "You said something about a call, the operator’s name is Laverne. She’s a real doll." And with that he sauntered over to the nurse’s station to flirt with the charge nurse. 

 

BJ laughed. He wasn’t surprised that Trapper still had that robe. BJ still had his blue one from Korea. It had been through so much, he couldn’t bear to part with it. "Six o’ clock. It’s a date!" He waved as Trapper left and let his shoulders slump. With a heavy sigh he moved to the desk and picked up the phone. 

"Um yes. Is this Laverne? Yes hello, I’d like to make a call. Mill Valley, California one Peg Hunnicutt, K46-73. Hello? Peg? Hi it’s me. Yeah I’m all set up here in Boston. Charles had an apartment for me and everything. He even got it furnished. How’s Erin? Good to know she’s smart like her mom. The other doctors? Well I met the head surgeon. Guy named Trapper, seems pretty swell. We’re going out for drinks after work tonight. Yes mother I’ll be home before midnight. Wouldn’t want to turn into a mouse. Or is it a pumpkin? I can’t remember…anyway I better go. Pretty sure I hear an ambulance headed this way. Time to go to work. Love ya too sweetheart. Kiss Erin for me. Bye now.” 

BJ leapt up from his desk and raced toward the ER just as the doors burst open. Two EMTs rushed in with a woman on a gurney. "35 year old female. Severe abdominal pain. We think it’s her appendix," the older paramedic said. "But there’s another problem. She’s 5 months pregnant." "Nurse! Prep an OR and find Dr. McIntyre. I’m gonna need a second pair of hands." 

An orderly came barreling into Trapper’s office. “Dr. McIntyre, Dr. Hunnicutt needs your help. We’ve got a pregnant woman with an appendicitis.” Trapper jumped up, grabbing his lab coat he ran out the door. He caught up with BJ and his patient in the hall. 

“Hot appendix?” Trapper gently pressed on the woman’s abdomen. Her yelp of pain told him the answer. He looked up at a passing nurse “Tell the lab to get ready to run blood work, alright sweetheart?” Looking up at BJ Trapper said “Well, doc. This is your dance. Show us how it’s done.” 

BJ had missed this. The thrill of having someone’s life in your hands. In this case two someone’s. The surgery was routine, and went well despite the complication of pregnancy. Three hours later he was done, he left the woman in the care of the nurses and headed to de-scrub, Trapper close behind. 

"Is it bad that I enjoyed that?" BJ asked with a grin. "It’s been months since I operated. I feel…well I feel like going out and having dinner and a few drinks. We can convince your bartender I’m your long lost best friend. Or brother! But first I’m starving. Is the food any good here?" BJ finished taking off his scrubs and waited for Trapper. 

 

Trapper laughed as he removed his surgical gown. “It’s not bad to enjoy it. Besides, you saved the day.” Trapper pushed through the double doors into the main hallway. You whanna know if we’ve got good grub? In Boston? We’ve got some of the best. I’ll take you to the Union Oyster House. One of the oldest restaurants in the city. Been open since the 1820s or something like it. C’mon long lost brother, let’s grab our coats and get going. I’ll buy your first round." 

 

BJ sat back in his chair, a hand on his full stomach as he drained his beer. "You weren’t kidding. That was delicious. And the food wasn’t bad either," he said laughing. He’d enjoyed having dinner with Trapper. It was easy to see how he and Hawkeye had gotten along so well. They both had that devil-may-care attitude and sense of humor that didn’t quit. BJ kind of wished it had been Frank who’d left instead of Trapper. He was just drunk enough to admit it out loud. "You know something? I kind of wish that Ferret Face had left instead of you. Can you imagine the trouble we could’ve gotten into? The pranks we could’ve pulled? Man that woulda been something to see. Poor Colonel Potter would’ve lost it." 

He turned somber. "That war. It ruined almost as much as it gave. I earned some life-long friends, people I won’t ever forget. But it ended my marriage. Thank god my wife is an amazing woman. Whom I don’t deserve. But at least we can be friends. Sorry to bring the mood down. Alcohol has the tendency to make me maudlin these days." 

 

Trapper’s smile was sad. “We’d certainly have gotten in a lotta trouble.” He conceded. “But, honestly, I couldn’t have stayed much longer. I tried to go AWOL once… Hawk stopped me, of course. Hell, if Hawkeye hadn’t been there the war’d’ve probably killed me.” He sighed heavily and downed the last of his beer. "It ruined my marriage too." He ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Though to be honest. It was probably more my fault than the war’s. I was so scared of being alone. I screwed around… with nurses," Trapper didn’t know why he always felt the need to clarify that he’d slept with nurses, but he did. "and when I got home… I started realizing that Mel wasn’t the same as the idea I had of her." He shrugged and looked at BJ. "We fought, she took the kids and left." 

BJ sighed and ran a hand through what was left his hair and nodded. "I was unfaithful over there too. There was a nurse, she got a Dear Jane letter and one thing led to another…" He trailed off. "It ate me up for weeks. And Hawkeye talked me out of writing Peg about it a dozen times or more. He was right too. It would’ve made things worse. When I got home though, I was the one who’d changed. I was the one who had such violent nightmares that I slept on the couch more than in our bed. So I left. And here I am." 

BJ had left out the biggest part. That he’d also cheated with Hawkeye. Somehow he knew Trapper would understand but he wasn’t quite ready to let that out yet. 

 

"Don’t get me wrong." Trapper said. "I screwed up my marriage. I learned some things about myself while I was there that I didn’t really whanna face, ya know?" Trapper leaned forward on the table and sighed. "The worst was when Mel found my footlocker. Everything I brought with me from Korea was in there. My journal too." Trapper wanted to tell BJ about all the letters he’d tried to write to Hawkeye. About how he’d found Melanie sitting on the floor of their bedroom surrounded by the letters and their envelopes. How she’d read the letters he’d been too chicken shit to send. He wanted to tell BJ that it was loving Hawkeye fucking Pierce that had ruined his marriage, not the war. He knew he couldn’t though. BJ wouldn’t be able to understand. Trapper pulled his wallet out and threw a handful of cash on the table and moved to stand. 

 

“I just live a few blocks up. We can head to my place and have a few more belts. Maybe we can come up with something less depressing to talk about.” 

A sad grin drifted across BJs face. "Less depressing and more alcohol sound perfect right now. Lead on." BJ followed Trapper out of the restaurant and down a couple of side streets. He liked the area the other man lived in. It was quiet but well kept. Trapper lived in a small split level house. It was clean and clearly decorated by a woman. There were pictures everywhere. Half were of Trapper and his three kids, the other half of them had been turned face down. “Well, this is it.” He turned to BJ and smiled. “Have a seat, I’ll pour us some drinks.” Trapper walked to the kitchen and came back with two rocks glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Taking a seat next to BJ he poured the drinks. “Sorry, I’m all outta swill. My twenty year old bourbon’ll have to do. This stuffs great, made for sipping.” He held up his glass “Cheers!” With that he downed his drink and poured another. “So, Dr. Hunnicutt, tell me about yourself. Whadda ya whanna be when you grow up?” 

BJ accepted the drink and tossed it back. He’d been careful about his drinking but he figured one night of getting smashed wouldn’t kill him. Pouring himself another he pondered the question with a grin. "I want to be a man my kid looks up to you know? She’s already talking about wanting to be a doctor and she’s only eight. But mostly I want to be a surgeon. I like helping people." He tossed back the second drink and grinned, wryly. "We did say it would get less depressing didn’t we? As a kid I always wanted to be a cowboy. Secretly of course. Because I’m a Hunnicutt. And Hunnicutts have been doctors for five generations! But at night I would read stories about Cowboys and Indians and wish I was there. How bout you? Any secret fantasies you want to share with the class?" BJ snickered at his own joke. 

"Me? I was gonna join the circus. I wanted to be a lion tamer." He chuckled. "My son wants to be a lion, so I figure it all works out. " Trapper’s smile doubled. "My kids’r great. Lola’s the oldest, she’s 8. Sally’s 6, and J.T., he’s 3 now." Trapper bit his lip. "We did say we weren’t gonna be depressing, didn’t we? You know anything that isn’t depressing?" He sipped on his drink. 

 

BJ turned pensive momentarily before his face lit up. "I know! Let’s play a drinking game! Like Truth or Dare. Or Never Have I Ever. We played those so many times during the war. Pretty sure I kissed everyone in camp at least once on a dare from Ben…." he trailed off as he realized his mistake. "I mean Hawkeye. He once dared me to kiss Charles. While he was awake! I did it too. Wasn’t half bad." He spoke quickly, hoping Trapper hadn’t noticed his slip-up. BJ quickly downed some more bourbon, wincing slightly at the burn. 

 

Trapper paused. Did BJ's calling Hawkeye Ben mean the same thing it did when Trapper called him that? A pang of jealousy clenched Trapper’s chest, or maybe it was his heart. He’d heard that sometimes hearts could be in a person’s chest. “Truth or Dare huh? Haven’t played that one in a long time.” Trapper swigged his drink and poured another one, maybe if he was drunker he could push the memories of him and Hawkeye… Ben… His Ben… out of his mind. It’d never worked before, but it was still worth a shot. Right? 

 

"Alright, BJ Hunnicut, the rules are simple. A question is asked, depending on your choice you are presented with two options, truth or dare. If you refuse or fail to meet the challenge set forth before you you must drink." Trapper intoned haughtily. "So, what’s it gonna be? Truth or Dare?" 

BJ knocked back another shot. Was that jealousy that shot across Trapper’s face at BJ's slip-up? No. It couldn’t be. Ben would’ve told him if there had been a thing between him and Trapper. Right? BJ shook his head. He was supposed to be answering a question, and not questioning himself. He looked over at the other doctor, sprawled out in an overstuffed chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. Damn, BJ thought, if Ben did I could see why. He’s definitely attractive. "Hmmmm…Truth? Yeah Truth. We’ll start there." 

Trapper pondered silently for a moment sipping his drink. For a moment he considered asking about BJ's relationship with Hawkeye. BJ was a great guy but his arrival came with some lost baggage that Trapper thought he’d left in Korea. Instead he decided to open with another burning question. “Alright, this has been bothering me since your file came across my desk.” Trapper leveled a mock-serious look at BJ. “What does BJ stand for?” 

 

BJ laughed and tossed back another snort of bourbon. "Now why did I think that was going to come up? It stands for Bradley Joseph. I don’t tell people because I don’t like to reminded of being scolded as a child. My parents and I don’t have the best of relationships. And it makes me more mysterious. Be,..Hawkeye doesn’t even know. You should feel privileged. Your turn. Truth or Dare Dr. McIntyre?" 

There it was again. He called him Ben again. Trapper took a long pull of his drink before answering BJ. “Look, I know a thing or two about bad names. So, from John Francis Xavier McIntyre to Bradley Joseph Hunnicutt… I’ll stick ta callin’ ya BJ.” His tone was light. He was truly enjoying himself for the first time in a while. “S’my turn right? So I’ll have to up the ante and choose dare.”

"I think I prefer Trapper to that mouthful. I feel sorry for kid you. School must’ve been awful! Hmmmm…." BJ pondered on a good dare. Taking another shot of bourbon made the wheels in his brain click. "I’ve got it! I dare you to call Charles and ask him to read you a bedtime story!" 

Trapper smirked. “Luckily, I went to an all boys catholic school. I wasn’t the only one with a terrible name there either. I wasn’t Trapper until my football days in college.” Trapper looked at the phone and frowned. “Call Charles for a bedtime story, huh? Alright.” He stood up, stumbling slightly he walked to the phone. Picking it up he quickly turned the rotary and dialed Charles. 

“Hello?” Charles answered. "Heya, Charlie!" "I can’t recall ever giving you leave to call me Charlie. "Look, I just need a favor from you…" Charles sighed. “Exactly how much have you had to drink? And I presume doctor Hunnicutt is still with you?” Trapper snorted “A lot, he told me to call you, and would you tell me a bedtime story?” Trapper laughed as he heard the click on the other end of the line. “He hung up?” He said offended. "So, Beej," He asked sitting on the sofa next to the other man. "Truth or dare?" 

 

It took BJ a few minutes to calm down enough to even think. Oh man, Charles was going to kill them the next time they worked together. BJ could see the look on his face now. Thinking about that set him off and fell over laughing and clutching his sides. "Hahahahaha!!! I can’t believe you did it! That was beautiful! Oh he’s gonna be livid about this. I can’t wait to see his face!"

When he’d managed to calm down, he took another shot and realized the bottle was almost empty. He was going to hate himself in the morning but he was having too much fun to care. "I do believe Dr. McIntyre that I will see your Dare and have a Dare myself!" 

Trapper studied BJ with rapidly blurring vision. Leaning over BJ for the bottle of bourbon he started. “I’m sure a gentleman doctor as dignified as you…” He sat back up, only wobbling a little, and took a swig out of the bottle. “I’m sure you would have no problem running a lap outside in your skivvies.” Trapper pushed the bottle at BJ. “And think of a good question to ask while you’re at it, ‘cause I’m gonna pick truth next.” Trapper stood up and carefully walked towards the small wall unit that held the liquor. He studied the bottles a moment before picking out an unopened bottle of gin. Twisting the bottle open he took a long pull. “Whelp, get going Doctor.” 

BJ groaned. It was below freezing outside and there had to be at least 6 inches of snow on the ground. But he was a man of his word and no one would ever call Bradley Joseph Hunnicutt a welcher. Standing he quickly stripped down, leaving his shoes on, because he liked his toes thank you very much. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and ran, screaming, into the darkness. Running quickly he made it around the house and back inside in no time at all. "I’m pretty sure that’s against the Geneva Convention. Jesus it’s cold out there." 

BJ tripped over his pants and fell, landing heavily. He noticed that Trapper had pulled out a bottle of gin. That brought back some memories he was hoping to get away from. "Ouch. Why’d you make your floor so hard!? Oh right. Question. Um….so what did you do to screw up your marriage?" 

Trapper thought about it for a moment and picked up a second bottle of gin. He took a few long steps across the room, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, and walked towards BJ. Unceremoniously he dropped the crocheted afghan on top of the other man. Trapper sat on the floor next to BJ and pushed the unopened gin into BJ’s hands. “I think I’m gonna need a bottle of my own for this one.” Trapper took another long drink from the bottle and began. 

“I already told you that I screwed around in Korea. Well, I screwed around a lot. I never told Mel. It wasn’t important. I’d only slept around to feel alive while I was there. It didn’t concern Mel back here in the states.” Trapper swigged the gin and grimaced at the taste. “When I got back I was different, I blamed Mel. Acted like she was the one that’d changed. We fought all the time. Eventually, we decided to have another baby. We thought it’d help. Obviously, it worked. JT was born September 26th 1953… A year to the day after I left Korea.” Trapper smiled sadly thinking of his son. “We had decided to make the study JT's nursery. I’d cleared everything but my foot locker out of the room, big mistake.” Trapper pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “So, I get home one day and there’s Mel sobbing on the floor of the nursery. My journal and all of my papers were strewn about the floor. She’s read my entire journal. Nurse Able to Nurse Yoke…” Trapper turned his head and regarded BJ deciding whether or not he should continue. 

“She’d read through most of my letters too.” He took a pull of gin. “You already know that I couldn’t get ahold of Hawk when I got my orders. I tried maybe thirty times. Finally, on the day I left, I wrote Ben a letter.” Trapper was to drunk to notice his slip up. “I said everything I’d wanted to so to him. Problem was, I couldn’t make myself leave it. So, the next day in the plane I wrote again, then the next day and the day after. Seven hundred eighty one days, seven hundred eighty one letters. Sometimes I write about my day, sometimes I say everything I couldn’t in the letter before, sometimes I just write to tell Ben I miss him, that I miss the way he used to kiss me.” Trapper could feel the tears falling down his cheeks and he wiped them off quickly before hitting the bottle one more time. 

"Mel was pissed. Said she didn’t care about the nurses. She just didn’t want her kids raised by a faggot. It didn’t matter to her that I’m not a Kinsey Six, so she packed up the kids and moved back to California to be with her parents." Trapper didn’t look at BJ. He just sat there intently studying the label in the bottle of gin. 

BJ snuggled under the blanket, tucking it under his feet. Taking the offered bottle, he cracked it open and took a swig. As Trapper began speaking BJ could feel his stomach drop. It was like looking at himself. He could see his own want and love of Hawkeye reflected back at him. The emotion coming from the curly-haired doctor was palpable in the air. BJ turned on his side curling around the mostly full bottle of gin. When the tears started to fall BJ couldn’t help himself anymore. He sat up and pulled the other doctor into his arms. There had been some suspicions in his mind when his Ben would talk about the man in his arms but he hadn’t realized how deep the feelings ran. "And here I thought we were going to be less depressing. I thought it was a party." 

Trapper rubbed his eyes willing the tears to stop. “Don’t look at me, it was your question…” He tried laugh. “Your the first person I’ve told…” He leaned into BJ's hug. “I suspect you’ve got a similar story?” He looked at BJ’s face and studied him intently. Trapper could see what Hawkeye would’ve found appealing in BJ. He was a great guy, but pair that with those eyes and that smile… Well, you had a winner there. Trapper contemplated BJ for a moment longer. Suddenly Trapper laughed, it was the first sincere laugh in a while. “I think Hawkeye must’ve had a type…” Trapper pulled slightly away from the hug so that he could look BJ in the eyes. “I mean look at us, both 6’3, 180-190 pounds, probably both played football in college.” 

BJ laughed uproariously and studied the man in his arms. Trapper had a valid point. And BJ was just drunk enough to admit the other man was attractive. "Hawk always did have good taste! And yeah I was on the football team in high school and college. We are some handsome bastards that’s for sure! I can completely see what Ben saw in you!" And there it was again, that slip-up in names. BJ had only ever called Hawkeye, Ben, in private. Not where anyone could overhear. But it didn’t feel wrong saying it in front of Trapper, if anything it sort of made sense. They had both shared a, for lack of a better word, relationship with the same person. A man at that. All of a sudden BJ realized he still had his arms around Trapper. Jumping he scooted over and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, trying to hide the stirring he felt in his cock. 

Trapper frowned at the lack of warmth when BJ moved. He looked over at BJ and immediately tried to tamp down the train of thought he’d just had. BJ was good looking and narcissism aside it’d been nice to be wrapped in arms that strong. Still staring at BJ, Trapper’s alcohol laden brain betrayed him. Trapper shivered and scooted closer to BJ pulling at a corner of the blanket. “Hey, shove ovah, it’s cold out here.” He tried to wrap himself in the blanket with BJ. He looked at what he could see of BJ's chest now that Trapper had appropriated the blanket. He liked what he saw. Trapper was horny and too drunk to stop his next move. 

Trapper looked BJ in the eye and said, “If I don’t remember this tomorrow, remember how drunk I am.” 

With that he leaned forward an pressed his lips to BJ's. BJ was startled enough to relinquish some of his blanket and shivered under the other man’s gaze. When Trapper kissed him, BJ’s mind went blank. It had been months since BJ had been with anyone. Not since the night before he left to come East. Closing his eyes, BJ sank into the kiss. It felt amazing. The scratch of Trapper’s stubble against his made a tingle run up his spine and his heartbeat race. He bit at Trapper’s bottom lip and licked his way into the other man’s mouth, enjoying the flavor of Trapper mixed with gin and a hint of bourbon. Then, without pulling away from the heady kiss, BJ clambered into the other man’s lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around strong shoulders. Finally the need to take a deep breath made BJ pull back.

"If this goes where I think it’s going, will you still respect me in the morning?" BJ asked with a grin, his face flushed with alcohol and arousal. 

Trapper was surprised when BJ didn’t push him away. He was even more surprised when BJ climbed into his lap. It felt good to be wanted so eagerly. Trapper put his hands on BJs hips and pulled him closer. It’d been a while since he’d been with anyone, let alone another man. He was determined to make it worth it. Panting as BJ broke the kiss Trapper looked at his face trying to see if there was any hint that he’d changed his mind. When BJ asked if Trapper’d respect him in the morning Trapper laughed. It was a full, deep laugh. He shifted his weight and rolled forward, soundly depositing BJ on his back under Trapper. 

“That assumes I respect you now.” Trapper grinned. He leaned down and licked the spot between BJ's neck and shoulder. “Besides, this much booze the question should be” he said grazing his teeth against BJ's pulse point “will you remember me in the morning?” 

A moan climbed its way out of BJ’s throat at the manhandling. That was one of the things he liked about being with another guy, especially one just as tall and fit as he was. When Trapper put teeth and tongue to his neck BJ began panting slightly. He was one of those lucky people who’s neck was one big erogenous zone, any attention paid to it went straight to his cock. He huffed out a laugh at Trapper’s response to his question. "Pretty sure I couldn’t forget suck crazy hair," BJ said with a grin. Latching his fingers in said hair he pulled Trapper down for another kiss. 

 

Trapper chuckled into the kiss. He bit BJ’s lip and smiled into the kiss. He liked the solid muscle of the man below him. And he really liked the obscene noises coming from him. Trapper would have to remember to explore BJ’s neck later. Trapper ran a hand up BJ’s chest and tugged gently at the man’s chest hair. “I’ve never been with anyone that had so much chest hair.” Trapper mused “I like it.” Trapper tweaked one of BJ’s nipples and deepened their kiss. BJ wriggled when Trapper pinched his nipple. The movement brought his cock up against a hard thigh and he ground against it. He flushed slightly at the comment about his chest hair. It was both a curse and blessing. Men usually liked it but women didn’t. 

BJ raised up and nipped at Trapper’s neck, leaving a slight red mark behind. The sheer maleness of the other doctor was driving BJ crazy. He ran his hands under Trapper’s shirt and raked his blunt nails down his back, grinding against him in the process. 

Trapper smiled at the reaction he got from pinching BJ’s nipple. He pressed his thigh against BJ's erection in return. When BJ bit Trapper’s neck he sighed. “Aha… That’s nice.” Trapper arched his back when he felt BJ’s nails drag down it. Reluctantly he pulled away from the doctor writhing beneath him to pull his shirt off. “Fuck… You’re so responsive.” He leaned back down and kissed BJ deeply, grinding his erection against the other doctor’s in the process. BJ mewled at the feeling of Trapper’s thigh against his cock. Having a hard body on top of him, holding him down, was something he’d missed since coming home. He blushed when the older man mentioned his responsiveness. It has always embarrassed him slightly, because men were supposed to be the aggressor. 

And that just wasn’t BJ. Peg had been the stereotypical woman when it came to sex. Submissive and demure, never anything adventurous. And while BJ had enjoyed it(he did have a daughter), it didn’t excite him. It was comfortable. But Trapper, well he was exciting. Very alpha male. Dominating. It made BJ want to roll over in submission. Finally spurred into action, BJ scrabbled at Trapper’s belt, slipping it free and undoing the button and zipper. He ran his fingers along the hardness as best he could in the cramped space between their bodies. 

Trapper groaned as he tried to thrust into BJ’s hand. Quickly he kicked his pants off. “You’re… Aha… You’rah pretty good at that.” He dragged his fingertips down BJ’s chest, lightly scratching as he did. Sliding his hand down to cup BJ though his boxers Trapper nipped at his chin enjoying the scrape of stubble against his teeth. Trapper was enjoying having someone so solid beneath him. He didn’t feel like he had to hold back. “So,” Trapper nuzzled BJ’s neck and said “who drives?” 

BJ went completely boneless when nails ran down his chest. Groaning deep in his throat, he arched against Trapper, and dug his nails into the back of the other man’s neck, running them in parallel lines down to his ass. He grabbed the older man’s ass and used the leverage to grind their cocks together. The teeth against his throat made thinking hard, nigh impossible really. “Wha? Uh? I…I guess you?” BJ managed to stammer out. “But why don’t we take this someplace that won’t have our knees and backs hating us in the morning.” 

Trapper made a low noise deep in his throat. The sensation of BJ’s nails scraping down his back and then the feeling of their cocks rubbing together was almost too much. Nibbling his way up BJ’s neck and to his ear he listened to the younger man strain to get his words out. “Yeah… Bedroom… Upstairs…” Trapper panted. With a groan of disappointment Trapper stood up. He looked at the other doctor laying there in only his boxers and his mouth went dry. Trapper really couldn’t remember the last time that he was this horny. Holding out his hand Trapper helped BJ up. He led him to the master bedroom. It’s sparse decor was proof that Trapper’s wife had left him. Her side of the Mamie Pink room was empty. You could still see the indentation from her dressing table in the carpet if you looked closely. Trapper pulled the pink comforter off the unmade bed and unceremoniously dumped it on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back to look at BJ. “C’mere.”

 

BJ blushed as the other man stared at him. He wasn’t used to being admired like this. Not since…well not since Hawkeye but he wasn’t thinking about that. Not while he had this handsome man who wanted him. And damn it felt nice to be wanted.  
The younger man followed Trapper upstairs and into the bedroom. It was obvious that the former Mrs. McIntyre had taken quite a few things with her when she left. BJ couldn’t say he was sad to see the pink comforter off the bed, it was beginning to make his head hurt. He felt a bit shy, like he was 18 all over again, but he walked over to Trapper, a flush spreading from his face down. "Well here I am. What do you plan on doing with me?" BJ asked with a small smile.  
Trapper smirked up at BJ. “Oh, I’ve got plans.” Trapper put his hands on BJ’s hips and pulled him closer. “So many plans…” He slid BJ’s boxers down and let them pool on the floor. He hummed his approval as he freed BJ’s erection. “Very nice.” His voice was deep and breathy with his arousal. Trapper stuck out his tongue and teasingly licked the head of BJ’s cock. Slowly he began to take BJ’s erection into his mouth and gently began to suck and lick. He slid a hand from BJ’s hip and wrapped it around the base of his cock.

"Oh fuck," BJ muttered. His hands wandered to Trapper’s head. He clenched his fingers in the curly hair and tugged slightly. The wet heat around his cock felt exquisite and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Jesus Trap, that feels good." BJ moaned out. It had been too long and this felt amazing. He began thrusting slightly into the older man’s mouth, doing his best not to go too deep. Trapper hummed happily as he bobbed his head in time with BJ’s thrusts. He took his time sucking and licking BJ’s hard on. Pulling back he released BJ’s cock with a pop of his lips. Hand still pumping he looked up at BJ “You look like you could use a doctor.” Trapper panted through reddened lips. He licked the head of BJ’s cock one last time before releasing him.  
Trapper lay back and scooted to the center of the bed. Keeping his eyes on BJ he lifted his hips and slid his boxers over his hips and down his strong thighs.

 

BJ laughed breathily at Trapper’s joke, his heart racing.  
"You know I think you’re right. It hurts something awful." He pointed to his hard-on. "Hurts right here. What can you do for…." He trailed off as Trapper slipped his boxers off. The man was well-endowed, enough to make BJ’s mouth water and his cock jump.  
BJ pushed Trapper on his back and and straddled him, his hands plucking at the older man’s nipples. "So doctor what can you do for me?"

"Mmm… Beej." Trapper caught BJ’s wrists and flipped him over. "Well first," Trapper nipped at BJ’s ear. "First, we need to get you laying down." He kissed the younger man hard.  
"Next is calisthenics…" Trapper grabbed BJ’s hands and stretched them over his head. Then Trapper reached over to the bedside table and rooted around the drawer. Pulling a tube of Vaseline out he sat up and wiggled it where BJ could see. "Then comes stretching. Still good with this?"

 

BJ melted when his hands were pinned. "I’m all for the laying down." He blushed at the sight of the Vaseline. He knew what it meant but it still made him nervous and he could feel his stomach swooping and his heart racing.  
"Yes. I…I want this. I want you Trap. Please, fuck me. Please." BJ arched up against the older man, grinding his cock against Trapper’s. "God… That’s good…" Trapper kissed BJ again. Slowly he kissed his way down BJ’s body. Stopping for a few moments to lavish his nipples with attention. With lips, tongue, and teeth Trapper found his way to BJ’s left hip. With obscene, wet sounds he sucked a hickey on the smooth plane of flesh over BJ’s hip bone. Trapper wasn’t sure why he felt possessive enough to leave a mark but he did.

 

Grabbing a pillow he encouraged BJ to lift his hips and slid the pillow beneath him. Trapper hooked his arm under BJ’s knees and lifted them, spreading his legs as he went. He uncapped the tube of Vaseline and squeeze a thick glob onto his fingers. He kissed BJ’s inner thighs as he slowly traced a finger around the other man’s hole gently increasing pressure as he did. Licking and sucking BJ’s cock from base to tip Trapper chanced a glance at BJ’s face. BJ grit his teeth against a scream as Trapper left a hickey on his hip. That was going to stick around for days, a thought that only excited BJ more. The younger man lifted his hips eagerly when the older man nudged him with the pillow. There were some serious butterflies in BJ’s stomach but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on.

He squirmed at the kisses to his thighs, it tickled just a little and let out a quiet giggle. A shiver ran through him when he felt a slick finger brush against his hole. BJ’s eyes closed as Trapper licked at his cock and he arched his whole body towards the older man’s mouth. "Stop tea…teasing me. Come on. I…I wanna feel it. Wanna go to work and be sore when I sit down. Wanna feel you for days Trap." Trapper slowly started to push a finger into BJ’s ass. Eager as he was Trapper didn’t want to hurt the younger doctor. He slowed his sucking and licking to a stop as he work his finger deeper. “Be patient…” Trapper was breathless. He was hard beyond belief and knowing that he caused the expressions flitting across BJ’s face was heady. Gently he eased a second finger into BJ. Scissoring and stretching the other man he coaxed him to relax. Trapper positioned himself between BJ’s legs and slicked his own cock with lube. Carefully he pressed his erection against BJ’s tight hole. He groaned at the welcoming heat and tightness. As he passed the first ring of muscle he paused. “Fuck. S’tight.”

 

The feel of Trapper’s cock pushing inside him was heavenly. A whimper issued from BJ when the older man paused. He wasn’t having that. Using his own strength, he shoved upwards as much as he could, impaling himself on Trapper’s erection. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" BJ exclaimed. There was pain but it felt right. This should hurt, the two of them essentially betraying the only man either of them had ever loved. He pushed all thoughts of Hawkeye Pierce out of his head as the burn turned to pleasure. BJ dug his nails into Trapper’s back and muffled his whimpers by biting at his collarbone, leaving a string of red teeth marks behind. Trapper saw stars when BJ moved. “Christ, you’re trynna kill me aren’tcha?” BJ’s teeth on his collarbone caused him to surge deeper into the other man. He grabbed BJ’s hips and pulled almost all of the way out. Quickly he thrust back in. Trapper had forgotten what it was like. He’d forgotten how tight and hot and intense it was. Fingers digging into BJ’s hips Trapper set a steady pace. Trapper leaned down and kissed BJ hard. Adjusting the angle of his hips as he thrust he tried to hit BJ’s prostate. “I love the sounds you make…” It had been too long since BJ had had sex this good. It was hot and just on the pleasurable side of painful. The pace Trapper set had BJ’s head spinning and near constant groans issuing from his mouth. He blushed at the mention of noises. That had been a hard thing for him to get used to, being vocal during sex. Peg had always encouraged his silence especially after Erin was born.

Hawkeye had been the same when they were in camp, but the few times they had escaped to Seoul or Tokyo it all changed. The older man had spent the whole first day of their first joint R & R coaxing noises out of BJ. With Trapper, well it seemed to come naturally. The groans and whimpers just spilled out of him with each measured thrust. BJ screamed when the curly haired doctor nailed his prostate. "Right there! Oh god right there!" he managed to get out, before another thrust had his eyes rolling back in his head and his fingers digging harder into Trapper’s shoulders. He pulled his legs up and crossed his ankles at the small of Trapper’s back. Each thrust nailed that pleasure spot inside him and he frantically rubbed his own cock against Trapper’s abs as best he could. "That’s right…" Trapper smiled triumphantly "scream for me Beej." Trapper grunted as he thrust harder into the other man. Trapper pulled out all the way and thrust hard into BJ’s ass grunting as he did.  
"God you’re so tight." He groaned into BJ’s ear, Then bit his earlobe. Trapper licked and bit BJ’s neck. Focusing on the spot between BJ’s neck and shoulder.

 

"Trapper!" BJ yelled out. The rough thrusts were driving him closer and closer to the edge and coming without a hand on his cock. That was a rare feat for him, something that hadn’t occurred since the war and….Hawkeye. BJ’s eyes fell closed and he was transported back to Korea and their last night in The Swamp. Charles was already gone and it was just the two of them. They had known it was goodbye even if neither could admit it out loud. The bite to BJ’s neck was his undoing. He screamed “Ben!” at the top of his lungs and collapsed under the older man after an orgasm that felt like it lasted forever. When he cracked an eye open he realized his mistake and his eyes got very wide and he felt suddenly sober…  
Trapper was close and his thrusting was growing erratic. He started to snake a hand up BJ’s hip to lend a helping hand. As he bit down on BJ’s neck he could feel BJ’s ass clench around him, a sure sign of the other man’s approaching orgasm. Trapper could read BJ’s body and it excited him more. A few more thrusts and another love bite had BJ coming all over their stomachs. Trapper was determined to hold off his own orgasm and help the other man ride through his own. But when BJ screamed out Ben’s name Trapper lost all of his willpower. Eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched and he came hard with a low, guttural groan. Trapper couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an orgasm that hard or intense. “Fuck…” Trapper panted.  
Arms on either side of BJ’s head he stayed there a moment longer panting and trying to catch his breath. Gingerly he pulled out. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. First time with a man since Hawkeye… Hell, first shag since his son was born and BJ wasn’t even really here with him. Trapper moved away and sat in the edge of his bed. He felt defeated. As he sat there, legs spread, arms on his knees, looking at the ground, he began to consider how bad an idea this had been. He didn’t know what to say to BJ so he sat there quietly.

 

BJ couldn’t believe what he’d done. To do that to Trapper of all people, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted the older man to forgive him. He wasn’t planning on forgiving himself any time soon. BJ got up and grabbed a shirt off the floor to wipe off his stomach. His hands were shaking so bad he almost didn’t manage it. Stupid, stupid BJ. He shook his head and walked over to the defeated looking man on the bed. Sitting down next to Trapper, BJ leaned his head against the other man’s shoulder. With a heavy sigh, BJ decided they should talk. "I…well…um I’m sorry. That was…a completely shitty thing to do…" BJ trailed off and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on folded arms. "I honestly wish I could take it back. Tonight was the most fun I’ve had in years and I ruined it with my big mouth. Filled it up with a size 13 foot." BJ went to his knees in front of the older man and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly.  
"Please say you’ll forgive me? I know I may have ruined any chance of us being friends but can we at least be cordial?" BJ got up and began pacing. Finally he stepped to the wall and began beating his head against it, repeating, “Stupid, stupid, stupid” over and over

Trapper was taken aback by BJ’s apology. He watched on, feeling detached from himself, not for the first time since he got back stateside if he was being honest. He sighed as the younger man moved erratically around him trying to apologize. “Stop hitting your head on my wall, I don’t want to have to patch it before I repaint it.” He attempted humor but it just came out sardonically. “Look, BJ. It’s… It is what it is. We had a good time and we both got ours. It was a bad idea in the first place.” It hurt Trapper to say that, he’d honestly been happier tonight than he had in a long time. “We should probably just stick to a professional relationship… Less messy.” As if to illustrate his point he used the corner of the bed sheet to wipe the cold, drying cum from his stomach.  
On the outside he wore on the same persona he had while talking to a patient. Inside, he was dying. He was upset that after everything he did in this bedroom to push Hawkeye from his head and BJ’s he’d only succeed with himself. He was mad that while he was here with BJ, BJ was God only knows where with Hawkeye. It pissed him off that he’d taken such effort to mark BJ’s pale hip and claim him as his own. He was hurt and angry at BJ for calling out Ben’s… Hawkeye’s name. But mostly he was disappointed in himself for coming harder than he’d come in ages when he heard BJ scream out.

Trapper stood and rooted through the clothes on the floor pulling his boxers out. Slipping the boxers over his narrow hips he looked up at BJ. “You should get dressed, I’ll call you a cab.” Trapper took a moment to study BJ. His neck was covered in hickeys and his back was a crisscross of thin shallow welts from Trapper’s nails. He hated to think how he’d look if he saw himself in the mirror. BJ ceased his self-flagellation and let his head hang between his shoulders. The alcohol was quickly evaporating from his bloodstream and the reality of the situation was becoming clear. He’s ruined any chance at getting to know the other man as anything more than colleagues. From what he’d seen and heard he knew he and Trapper would’ve been great friends.  
BJ turned and ran into the dresser, banging his marked hip with a hiss. Ben had almost never left marks. It wouldn't have been wise in their situation. But this was civilian life, and there was a someone who might want him. And BJ had screwed the pooch. Searching around, he found his boxers and pulled them up his long legs, feeling slightly less vulnerable. Slowly he got dressed and picked his way through scattered clothes to Trapper.  
"I’m really sorry. That was….well, quite frankly the best sex I’ve ever had. And I mean that. Truly. I’ll see myself out after I call a cab. Why don’t you get some sleep?"

BJ leaned in and kissed Trapper once more, “For the road,” he said with a sad grin before turning and leaving the bedroom.


End file.
